The is a pre- and posttransplant donor specific transfusion/cyclosporine A in non-HLA identical living related kidney transplant recipients and cadaver renal allograft and bone marrow transfusion protocol to assess the effectiveness of donor specific blood transfusions to induce donor specific unresponsiveness in recipients of kidneys from one- or zero- haplotype matched donors. The cadaver bone marrow study is designed to evaluate the effect of cadaver marrow transfusions given with renal transplantation in conjunction with immunosuppressive agents. We will also evaluate the immunologic impact of the therapy.